littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Blythe Baxter
Gee, Philippa. I-I’m really sorry. I can’t imagine where they could be. (Pause) Well of course they want to perform at the world premiere. (Pause) I know you’ve got a very hard job. (Pause) No, I-I’m sure your mother would be disappointed if you lost it. (Pause) I assure you that the Pets are professionals. (Pause) It’s not like them being late. (Hangs up her cell-phone) “Late” is the pets middle name. I better get to the theme park and see if I could find them. '' ''Blythe Baxter - Littlest Pet Shop - Meet Frankenstein 'Blythe Baxter '''is the main protagonist of the series. She has the uncanny ability to speak to and understand animals. Contents http://lps2012.wikia.com/wiki/Blythe_Baxter# hide#Personality #Appearance ##Other Outfits #Quotes #Trivia #Gallery History Edit Blythe is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. When she met Brittany and Whittany Biskit, she knows how to defend herself. she made them This makes the twins very angry, due to never being told no before. But they soon leave after they inform them that the Littlest Pet Shop will be going out of business soon. In her new bedroom, Blythe is busy unpacking while trying to convince herself that this move will be a good thing. She decides to play her guitar in hopes of relaxing, but decides she wants to open her window first. The window won't open, so she rams the neck of her guitar between the frame and tries to open it. This opens the window, but snaps the neck off as she falls back and sees it's really a "dumbwaiter elevator thingy". She investigates and, while she is descending, she sees a spider, which startles her, causing her to fall down to the main/first floor in a huge cloud of dirty smoke. Miraculously, she is unscathed. Blythe hears many voices, but seemingly does not notice them until all the smoke vanishes. While trying to understand this, the pets approach and they realize she's responding to them. But Blythe was shocked that she has no idea just what is going on, so one of the pets decides she'll sing about it and introduce the girl to them. Zoe Trent is the one singing and she introduces her friends: Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling, and Russell Ferguson. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals as she befriends the daycamp pets. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life also. After that, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Blythe is woken up by Russell but, until she opens her eyes, she assumes it's her dad. After yelling again, then apologizing since she keeps calling him a porcupine, she asks why she can suddenly understand pets. She then watches as the pets play around in her room, messing everything up. They explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interrupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her pictures. It's then her dad comes to check on her and he informs her that she has to get to school soon or else she'll be late. Before he comes in the room, Blythe claims she is okay and she tries to get the pets back to the pet shop. After Russell points to Blythe out that he and the other pets will have to move to Largest Ever Pet Shop separately from each other in its cages with flavorless snacks and squeakerless squeaker toys, if she can't save the pet shop from closing, she hesitantly agrees to it. Blythe isn't too sure she can do much, as Russell tells Blythe that she has to save the shop by tomorrow. Before she went to school, she meet the three of her classmates: Jasper Jones, Sue Patterson and Youngmee Song afther she struggles to open her locker, and the four becomes friends. They go on to discuss the closing of the pet shop due to lack of business that the Largest Ever Pet Shop has been stealing from it, which is possibly for world domination. Before they have to end the conversation, they sit with them at the lunch table. Blythe eagerly accepts the offer and come lunch, she sits down with them. Her new friends see how sad she looks and they ask her about it, to which she explains that she promised to save the pet shop and so far she's not had even one idea on how to do this. It's then the Biskit twins come over and once again they are turned down by Blythe. They toss her notebook to the floor before storming off. While Blythe's new friends comment on this behavior, Blythe is inspired suddenly and she believes she may have found a way to save the pet shop. After school, the pets watch as Blythe excitedly tells Mrs. Twombly her idea. The pets can't really understand them so Zoe tries to overhear them, but she misreads what she is hearing. So nobody really understand what the heck is going on. She tries again and manages to get it right this time and tells the others that Blythe wants to put on a pet fashion show. Back at home with the pets, Blythe messages her dad and speaks to him online for a little while to tell him of her plans. Then, the pets practice their stage walk and modeling skills. Then afterwards, they drive around town putting up fliers for the fashion show to save the pet shop, much to the Biskit twins's anger. Come evening, Mrs. Twombly sees how many people have showed up as Blythe finishes costuming all of the pets. Her friends come in to congratulate her, but when they mention money, she sees on her poster that someone wrote "Come get free Money". It only takes Blythe a minute to realize whose responsible for this. Mrs. Twombly goes out to tell the audience that there isn't any money going to be given away. A lot of them get up to leave while Blythe prepares to send the pets onto the stage. But they all start to reconsider and come back down to sit and watch as the pets one by one walk down the stage and perform. As this goes on the Biskit twins climb up the ladder and onto the top of the stage. Mrs. Twombly insists that Blythe goes out to greet the audience, as she is the designer of the outfits. Blythe and the pets all stand together on stage as Russell proceeds to scare the twins, causing them to fall off of the stage and right in front of the audience and then releases their buckets, causing them to run away after everybody laughs at them. Blythe and the pets resume on stage as everybody cheers for them. The following day, a bunch of customers are in the shop purchasing items and complimenting on how wonderful everything is now. Blythe speaks to Mrs. Twombly, who admits that because of all the sales now, she'll need help and she asks Blythe if she'd be willing to work there. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals while following her dreams and attending to her own life also. Personality Edit Blythe is a cute, friendly, caring and beautiful girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and cool, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Description from Hubworld.com Edit "Fashion is Blythe's passion. Now that she's starting her new life in the big city and at Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe gets to design clothes for a whole new set of friends: a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, monkey, panda, skunk, hedgehog, gecko, and a mongoose! Blythe isn't sure how or why she can suddenly talk to animals, but now that she can, she couldn't imagine her life any other way!" Appearance Edit Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multilayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Other Outfits Edit ''See Blythe's Alternate Outfits. Quotes Edit *''"What the what?" '' *''"What the huh?"'' *''"What the when!?"'' *''"What the oh no!!"'' *''"What the yikes!!"'' *''"How the what?"'' *''"Good to know."'' *"Curse my freakishly large head!" *"With Zoe's sense of style, and Pepper's sense of humor, your anniversary party is sure to be a huge hit, Penny Ling." *"I can't understand a word you're saying. OMG. I can't understand a word you're saying!" *''"Who wants to go next?"'' *''"Are you up for it!?"'' *''"Come on Tootsie, I'll call your owner."'' *''"Maybe you need a new shtick."'' *''"That is exactly right."'' *''"I've got a surefire idea for saving Littlest Pet Shop."'' *''"Okay, Let's go!!"'' *"Um, it was more like a fashion accident." *"But all those animal reality shows do is create drama and make everyone look silly." *''"What is happening to me?'' Animals are speaking, and I can understand them?" * "Now THIS is an adventure!" *''"What the heck was that about?"'' *''"Give it up dad, reverse psychology doesn't work on her. Neither does normal psychology... She's "different"."'' *''"I have a dad who says toodles!"'' *''"Uh, I don't think so. You're the jock, I'm the designer, remember?"'' *''"What the I don't believe it!"'' *"I'm gonna have to tell Youngmee that you pets just don't like her treats. And when she asks me how I know that, I'll just have to tell her the truth." Trivia Edit *Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. *Blythe apparently has a rather large head, as mentioned a few times in the show. It has become something of a running gag. *"Blythe Style", besides being what Blythe calls her fashions, is also the name of a book for the popular doll named Blythe, which the character is based on. *Blythe shows some similarities to Raven Baxter from That's So Raven. **Both are fashion designers. **Both have the same last name. **Both also have a special gift that makes them stand out from others. *Blythe's ability to communicate with animals and perceive their language is a strong reference to Dr. John Dolittle and Maya Dolittle from the Doctor Dolittle franchise. *Zoe has said that Blythe likes to read, but despite that, Blythe hasn't been shown reading books much. ** In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1", Discord takes off on Blythe's electric scooter. ** As another running gag in the show, Blythe often says "what the..." when surprised, followed by "what", "huh" or a number of other words. ** Blythe has helped the Biskits more than once without them knowing it. Gallery Edit Blythescreaming.jpg Blythe-makes-new-friends-Littlest-Pet-Shop-500x281.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686468-500-269.jpg BlytheandthePets.jpg Blythe imitating the Biskits.png Blythe and Youngmee S1E16 Sweet Truck Ride.png Blythe 3600.png Blythe (1).jpg Blythe.jpg Banner 2315.jpg 500px-Lps-s1-ep07-image03 570x420.jpg 500px-Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg 500px-Lps-image1-102-570x420.jpg|Meeting Jasper, Sue and Youngmee LPS101 Still3.jpg|Meeting the Biskits. 8AD5FF5A50569047F5659BA575D47084.jpg 7d481a471-1.jpg 3F1BA15E50569047F51D6AEF7C946969.jpg What a mess!.png Tumblr mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1 1280.png Tumblr inline mxxgt3tqHC1qmnuzd.jpg Tumblr mgn1sqYdk41qdmbouo1 1280.jpg Blythe and Pepper Comedy Outfit.png S1E25_Blythe_decides_on_Shivers_name.png 335px-Mr. Conductor Visits The Littlest Pet Shop Episode 20 Bakers & Fakers.jpg 330px-LITTLEST PET SHOP Show -- Bad Hair Day!.jpg 20ca39cd456bb4c8b91cfdd100c426e4.jpg Administraton.png Blythes_big_adventure_part_one_148.png 5vS6onDX2IY.maxresdefault.jpg Blythe_Baxter.jpg Tumblr_inline_miupqqKnk71qz4rgp.png X240-sbW.jpg Tumblr mitv57TX2I1qmo3obo1 400.gif Tumblr inline miuphjatPo1qz4rgp.png QUp6mz7.png Pepper begs Blythe.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg LPS101 Still10.jpg|Meeting the pets. EZDx2.jpg Blythe's sick.jpg Blythe's Crush.jpg 1000px-Vlcsnap-2014-08-05-22h59m27s245.png Blythe - (Secret Recipe).png X240-5cr.jpg Tumblr namh4kHw5P1t85r0eo1 1280.png Out fot a walk 2.jpg Out-for-a-walk.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-Season-2-Episode-7-What-Meme-Worry-.jpg LittlestPetShopCommercialSuccess-600x375.jpg Littlest Pet Shop Sezon 2 Odcinek 1 Gdzie jest Blythe- 720p.jpg Heart of parkness 00297.jpg Chase away the winter blues.jpg 1280x720-ElQ.jpg 1280x720-AyU.jpg 1280x720-6uA.jpg 526x297-82 .jpg Vidmod lps clip 105 penny for your laughs 0.jpg Tumblr mgxvk6nJo31s09ni7o1 1280.png 500px-Uh... no.png 140920lpss02e01-0005.jpg 140920lpss02e01-0006.jpg 140920lpss02e01-0008.jpg 140920lpss02e02-0001.jpg 140920lpss02e03-0001.jpg 140920lpss02e03-0004.jpg LPS 118 02 570x420.jpg LPS 117 11 570x420.jpg LPS 006 11-570x420.jpg LPS 006 02-570x420.jpg FatherDaughterRace.png TerriersInTiaras May 02 2013-300-300-t.jpg Lotsa luck littlest pet shop.png Tumblr nab9h9NAj81t85r0eo1 1280.png LPS 123 03 570x420.jpg LPS 004 01-570x420.jpg 20150110 212849.JPG 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - Bad Hair Day (1080p).jpg 335px-Mr. Conductor Visits The Littlest Pet Shop Episode 4 Gailbreak!.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Workers Category:Main characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Baxter Family